


work from home

by champagnetoast



Series: you're my end (and my beginning) [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagnetoast/pseuds/champagnetoast
Summary: lauren thinks that it's just another day for fifth harmony, but while filming their music video for work from home, she finds that she may be able to have some fun with camila





	work from home

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how showbiz works so please forgive me for any errors.
> 
> also do you understand how many times i had to watch the music video while writing this? blessing and a curse.

“This six a.m call time is fucking bullshit.”

“You’re just grumpy because you didn’t have time to get any last night.”

“Shut up, Dinah.”

“I rest my case.”

“And for once I’m on time while nobody else is.”

“Um, hello?”

“You don’t count; we drove here together.”

“You bet your ass I count.”

“Ugh, whatever.”

“Do you have a stick up your ass or something? Like, did you and Mila get into some kinky stuff and she left something up there?”

“The fuck, DJ?”

“Just asking.”

“Well, don’t.”

“I don’t have to put up with you all day,” Dinah says with a hair flip as she walks away.

“Uh, actually, you do!” Lauren calls out to her retreating form. She only receives a middle finger in response.

Rolling her eyes good naturedly, Lauren follows after the girl into the hair and makeup trailer.

There are five seats set up in front of five different mirrors, just like always, with each vanity labeled with one of the girls’ names. Lauren glances over, seeing that she’s sat in between Ally, who is on one end, and Dinah, followed by Normani and then Camila. Making her way over to her seat, Lauren sets her stuff down and drops into the chair, taking a sip of the Starbucks her and Dinah picked up on the way over.

“As tired as I am, I’m kind of looking forward to this video too. It’s pretty different from our other stuff.”

“Yeah,” Lauren scoffs, “because in this one we have to shake our asses even more.”

Dinah gives her an unimpressed look. “Girl, please, don’t act like you don’t love shaking your ass for the camera.”

“Shut up,” Lauren chuckles out, gently pushing at Dinah’s shoulder.

“Hey, at least it’s not _too_  hot today,” Dinah muses.

“That’s true,” Lauren replies with a nod. “Imagine filming something like this in the summer.”

“Yeah–”

Before Dinah can say anything else, Ally walks in, her greeting loud and positive as always.

“Morning, girls! Ready to do this?”

“Hey, Ally,” both Dinah and Lauren respond in unison. They all exchange hugs with her before she moves to her seat, setting her purse down.

“Mani and Mila were just pulling up when I started walking in so they should be here any moment.”

Dinah just nods while Lauren looks to the door in anticipation. A smile begins to appear as she hears some chatter approaching the trailer, and when Camila steps up and through the door, Lauren is on her feet to greet the girl.

“Good morning, babe,” Lauren says, completely bypassing Normani to wrap her arms around her girlfriend.

“Hi, Lo,” Camila returns. She leans in and angles her lips against Lauren’s in a sweet kiss, melting into Lauren’s touch.

“Wow, okay, _rude_ ,” Normani jokingly scoffs out.

Lauren smiles sheepishly, her mood completely changing now that she’s in Camila’s presence.

“Sorry, Mani.”

Releasing Camila, Lauren squeezes Normani in a quick but warm hug. She immediately moves back over to Camila, practically draping herself on top of the girl.

“Tired, babe?” Camila chuckles out, Lauren completely wrapped around her back, her arms and chin resting on top of Camila’s shoulders.

“Mhm.”

“Why are you two so cute?” Dinah grumbles. “I need me a Camila.”

Camila grins. “I’m right here, D.”

“Mm, no you’re not.” Somehow tugging Camila even closer to herself, Lauren tightens her hold on the girl, snuggling into her even more.

“Oh, yeah, I’m taken. Totally forgot about that.”

“Jerk,” Lauren grumbles out with her eyes closed but doesn’t move from her embrace.

“Good morning,” they all hear from the door, their makeup artist followed by their hair stylist stepping in.

The girls offer greetings and ‘mornings’ back, finally settling down in their respective styling chairs.

“Okay, so I’m going to start on Dinah first,” their hair stylist informs them. “Camila, you’re first up for makeup. The rest of you, head over to wardrobe.”

Ally, Normani, and Lauren stand up, exiting the trailer (but not before Lauren drops a quick parting kiss on Camila’s lips) and make their way to their wardrobe trailer.

After that, it’s a whirlwind of clothing, makeup brushes, and hairspray as two people rush to get five girls ready for a day full of video shooting.

Lauren doesn’t even see Camila again, the two just missing each other as Lauren gets ushered to hair while Camila starts getting fitted for her outfit. At some point, both Sean, their choreographer, and their director stop by to greet each girl before heading off to ready the shoot.

Since it’s too early in the day to film the outdoor scenes, they start off with Ally’s solo scene, Normani and Lauren finishing with wardrobe around the same time and choosing to sit nearby and watch.

“Yes, you go, Allycat!” Lauren yells out right after they finish the scene where Ally pushes her male counterpart against the wall and struts around the camera.

The two girls are half hidden behind the filming equipment so when Camila finally appears from wardrobe, she can’t seem to find them at first.

“Mila, over here!” Normani calls out.

The girl turns around at the sound of Normani’s voice with a smile but falters as soon as she spots them. She freezes in place, unmoving, until Director X taps her on the shoulder, informing her that they’re resuming shooting and that she needs to move out of the way.

Lauren furrows her brows, staring at her girlfriend as she slowly makes her way over.

“You alright, Camz?”

Seemingly shaking herself out of some… _trance_ , or something, Camila offers a weak smile. “Yup. Yeah, I’m good.”

“You sure?” Lauren asks again, and notices how Normani moves a few steps away to give them some space.

“No, yeah, I’m fine, I’m good, I’m fine,” Camila repeats. “You um,” she says, clearing her throat midway, “you look really nice.”

“Really?” Lauren asks with a glance down at her outfit. “It’s nothing special, though. Just a bodysuit and some shorts.”

Camila awkwardly clears her throat again. “Yeah, it’s, um, it looks really… you look really… um, I like it.”

“Thanks, Camz.” Lauren smiles, and even though she can’t kiss Camila in front of all these people, she does wrap an arm around her girlfriend’s waist, pulling her close to her side.

Camila’s behavior is a little odd, but the girl tends to be in weird moods whenever they have early call times, so Lauren chalks it up to that.

They stay there for another half hour or so until Ally finishes up her scene, Dinah having joined them at some point. Lauren is informed that they’re going to do her few solo scenes next.

Sean joins her to help her through the choreography while someone teaches her how to use the blowtorch properly to avoid any mishaps. The actor in her scene introduces himself and they run through how they should play off of each other with Sean.

Eventually, everything is set and get into place, the other four girls standing off to the side to watch Lauren while she does her scene.

Most of them are watching Lauren move with the blowtorch in fascination, but for some reason Camila just has a wide-eyed, jittery expression. She keeps fidgeting with her toolbelt, sometimes completely avoiding Lauren and other times unable to keep her eyes off of her, even between scenes (there’s the few times when she’s playing off of the actor in her scene where Camila gets that angry furrow in her brows, which just makes Lauren laugh to herself fondly).

When Lauren starts doing her close up scenes – the ones where she’s staring straight into the camera and playing with her hair – she figures it out.

Underneath her flattering bodysuit, Lauren is wearing a pushup bra which really emphasizes her chest in her outfit. She knew that would be the case for the video, and… hey, she knows she’s got it so she doesn’t mind flaunting it. The camera catches a lot of that during her closeup scenes, especially when she raises her arm or leans forward. Turns out it’s not the only one though.

Lauren has lost count of the amount of times that she’s caught Camila blatantly staring at her chest, almost like she’s ready to drool. She has worn plenty of revealing tops and dresses before, but for some reason it’s _this_  specific top that has turned Camila into a horny teenage boy. But then she’s also noticed the girl staring at her bare legs and how her ass just barely hangs out of her shorts.

And then it dawns on Lauren. She knows now why her girlfriend has turned into a stuttering, awkward mess (almost as bad as when she first tried to ask Lauren out).

Obviously, Camila finds Lauren attractive, and tells her so almost everyday. But for some reason, seeing Lauren in her outfit has escalated it to a whole other level.

Finally wrapping up her scene, Lauren smirks to herself as she comes to this revelation. Maybe she can have a little fun today.

~~

“Great job, Dinah!” the director commends as she ties up her solo scene.

“You totally worked that,” says Normani as Dinah approaches the four girls waiting by the side for her.

“Alright, girls. We want to film those outdoor scenes now while we have this lighting. Go get some touch ups and be out there in five minutes.”

Heading out of the house, they all make their way to the makeup trailer, knowing that now is the time for bathroom breaks until lunch. Camila excuses herself to the restroom and Lauren takes this as an opportunity to mess with her a little while the others are occupied with their touch ups.

“Camz, you alright in there?” Lauren asks as she knocks on the door. She hears a bang behind the closed door before Camila’s muffled voice comes through.

“Yeah, yup, I’m good!”

“What was that bang?”

“Um, you kind of scared me and I hit my knee on the counter,” she answers back sheepishly.

Lauren giggles. “Of course you did. But are you sure you’re feeling okay today? You’ve been acting a little off.”

“Yeah, no worries, I’m fine.”

“Is it okay if I come in? I need to adjust this tool belt real quick and I don’t want to flash anyone who isn’t my girlfriend.”

Camila takes a moment to answer. “Uh, y– yeah, that’s fine.” A moment later she unlocks the door, letting Lauren into the cramped bathroom.

“Wow, this thing is small,” Lauren comments as Camila stands at the sink, slowly washing her hands.

Reaching down, she unbuckles the tool belt, laying it on the counter before unbuttoning her shorts.

“What are you doing?!” Camila squeaks out in surprise, eyes wide as she stares at Lauren through the mirror.

“Um,” Lauren tries not to laughs out, “I needed to adjust my outfit.”

“But you said it was just your toolbelt.” At this point, Lauren is trying her hardest not to burst out laughing because Camila’s voice is several pitches higher and her face has turned a different shade of red.

“Well yeah but this bodysuit is riding so far up my ass so I have to fix that too.”

Lauren busies herself with adjusting it, pretending not to be aware of how Camila has completely stopped moving and is just staring at her. Tugging the shorts back up, Lauren pops the button in and smiles up at Camila.

“There, all done!”

The girl whips her head away so fast and quickly turns to wash her hands once more.

“Hey, Camz… you already washed them.”

“Oh, uh, yes but you know, all that dust… um, super dirty and all, c– cause you know, the dust…”

Lauren stares at Camila with one eyebrow raised. “Right. Well, do you think you’d be able to help me put the belt back on?” She even bats her pretty eyes for good measure.

“Um, yeah! Yeah, I can do that,” Camila says a little too loudly. Turning towards the hand towel, she dries them off and reaches for Lauren’s belt.

“Hey, Camz,” Lauren says again, “you didn’t shut the water off.”

“Right, right.” Fumbling around with the tool belt, Camila reaches over and shuts the faucet off and turns back to face Lauren. “H– here. Turn around.”

Lauren complies, spinning around so that her back is to Camila. She hears the girl hold her breath as she loops the belt around Lauren’s hips and secures the buckle sitting right above the curve of her ass.

“There… all done.”

Turning back to face her girlfriend, Lauren gives Camila a winning smile. “Thanks, baby.” She leans in to leave a sweet kiss on Camila’s pouty lips, feeling a puff of breath against her face as Camila sighs out through her nose, melting into the familiar touch.

“I’ll see you out there?” Lauren asks as she pulls away from Camila.

The girl nods with a dazed look in her eyes and Lauren exits the bathroom hiding a mischievous smile.

~~

They start off with the group scene in the unfinished in-ground pool, Dinah and Normani taking the upper step while Camila and Ally frame Lauren who’s standing in the deepest part of the pool. They run through the choreography one last time before taking their places to begin filming.

At first, Lauren focuses only on properly filming the scene since she fronts the chorus. She doesn’t want to screw up and force everyone to stay later because of her mistakes. But once they’ve gone through the routine enough times, Lauren figures that they have ample amount of footage, giving her a little free reign to tease her poor girlfriend.

She’s subtle about it at first, making eye contact whenever they’re facing each other. Then Lauren starts using what Camila calls her ‘bedroom eyes’, silently seducing her girlfriend with sultry looks and lip biting. She’s not sure that it’s working until Camila starts tripping over her own feet more often than usual and her eyes become permanently wide.

With a sly smirk, Lauren figures she can move on to the next step.

Apparently, this outfit is really getting to Camila today so Lauren is going to take full advantage of that. She starts running her hands over her body more than the choreography calls for, lightly grazing them over her breasts and ass when she catches Camila staring (which is often). When the dancing calls for some body rolls, Lauren makes sure to aim them at Camila, allowing the girl’s eyes to linger on how her chest or ass juts out.

By the time they’ve finished with the scene, Lauren can see just how affected Camila is. The girl is jittery and more clutzy than usual, stuttering out her words and stumbling over herself. Lauren feels a little bad because Camila’s solo scene is up next after lunch but the girl seems so on edge. She’s pretty sure that Camila hasn’t picked up on her deliberate teasing just yet or else she probably would have confronted Lauren about it and demanded her to stop.

Lauren figures that she can keep having fun with this until Camila catches on.

~~

Lunch is pretty uneventful, mostly because Camila is doing everything she can to avoid Lauren. She’s not upset about that, though, because she knows that her girlfriend is just trying to calm herself down before her scene and being around Lauren probably wouldn’t help with that.

Normani, Ally, and Lauren decide to eat their meals with the crowd while Dinah says she’d rather put her feet up in their trailer so Camila tags along with her.

Normani and Camila get their call time first since their solo scenes are connected, giving the other three girls the ability to take their time. Dinah joins Lauren and Ally after Camila gets beckoned over and after the other two have gone through their choreo once more, they decide to join them on the set and watch from behind the scenes.

Lauren sees this as the perfect opportunity to continue teasing Camila since the girl can’t run away and hide from her girlfriend. She waits until they start recording and positions herself strategically behind the camera but still out of the way of the crew. Camila’s scene involves her looking at the camera and with Lauren’s placement, the girl will have no choice but to see her too.

At first, Camila doesn’t notice her. She’s too focused on mouthing the words correctly while also doing her choreography properly. Lauren has a smirk on her face as she poses herself so that Camila gets an eyeful of her pushed-up cleavage, waiting for the girl to notice her.

Lauren knows the moment she does.

Camila is currently re-recording the scene where she has to toss the tool she was leaning on to the side and bend down to pick up the cement mixer. She’s successful until she reaches for the mixer’s handles.

Her eyes drift for a moment and that’s when she notices Lauren watching her seductively, and instead of grabbing the handles, she completely misses both of them and nearly smacks her face on the mixer as she topples forwards. She narrowly avoids busting her nose and only just manages to catch herself before falling all the way, but her mishap is noticed by everyone who break out into laughter at her.

Camila offers them an embarrassed smile, a faint blush on her cheeks as they reset to film the scene again.

Lauren definitely feels more bad this time because her girlfriend almost hurt herself so she decides to take it easy on Camila for now and let her finish her solo scene. She watches from the sidelines with Dinah and Ally as Normani films her scene with Camila in the background.

The girls wrap up the rest of the daytime outdoor scenes and head back inside for their indoor group dance scene and their scene with Ty Dolla Sign. He had already filmed his solo scene while they were all eating lunch so they didn’t have to worry about waiting for on him for that.

Showing some pity on her bumbling girlfriend, Lauren decides not to tease her too much for the group dance scene filmed in the entryway of the unfinished house. She knows that from Camila’s position on the upper portion of the steps, the girl already has a pretty good vantage point, so Lauren lets the normal choreography do the teasing for her. Every time she peeks over or looks out of the corner of her eye, she catches Camila staring or sneaking glances so Lauren knows that it’s still working.

It’s when they’re filming the stairs scene with Ty that Lauren decides to go all out.

Camila is above her looking down so that means that the girl can’t help but see Lauren. She notices Camila focused on her even when the camera is rolling and they nail a really good take, which Lauren bets is going to be in the final cut (it is).

To most people, it looks like Lauren is just working it for the camera, but in reality she’s only shaking her ass that much for the pleasure of her girlfriend.

(She knows that she’s probably in for it later, but that just makes this all the more worthwhile.)

Finally finishing up their indoor scenes, the girls head to their trailer to prep for the last scene. Lauren excuses herself to use the bathroom but she barely steps through the doorway before she’s being shoved against the wall as the door closes behind her.

Spinning around, she sees Camila standing in front of her with a firm look on her face.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Camila yell-whispers as she steps closer to Lauren whose back is already against the wall.

“What are you talking about?” Lauren innocently questions, although there’s a glint in her eyes that says she knows exactly what’s going on.

Camila huffs. “You know exactly what I’m talking about! Prancing around in that _fucking_  outfit, shaking your ass and flashing your tits at me!”

“Oh, that?” Lauren asks with a smirk. “I didn’t choose the outfit or make the choreography.”

“Lauren, are you trying to kill me?!”

“Camz,” Lauren purrs out as she reaches forward to grip her girlfriend’s waist, “what can I say? I just love seeing you react to me.”

Camila gulps as Lauren tugs her closer until they’re chest to chest and hip to hip.

“You think I look sexy in this outfit?” Lauren asks seductively.

“Yes,” Camila breathes out, a little distracted because of how close her face is to Lauren’s ample breasts.

“Well, maybe when we get home tonight, you can show me just how sexy you really think I am.”

“I– okay.” Camila’s only half paying attention to Lauren’s words because her eyes and mind are preoccupied with something else.

Lauren chuckles. “Baby… up here.” She gently grasps Camila’s chin to aim the girl’s face at her own and offers a teasing but loving smile. “I promise no more teasing, alright? We’ll get through this last scene and then I’ll take you home and show you how much I love you.”

“Yeah?”

Instead of verbally answering, Lauren leans in to leave a lingering, affectionate kiss on her girlfriend’s perfect lips. When she finally pulls away, Camila has on a shy but content smile on her face.

“I love you too, Lo.”

~~

**Author's Note:**

> so i was thinking of making this a mini series. each chapter would be a different music video, and while they'd all take place in the same universe, the chapters would also be sort of standalone? basically you wouldn't need to read any previous chapters to understand the current one. 5h has ten music videos (not saying i'd do all of them), but each one could show different progressions of camren's relationship essentially. let me know if this is something you guys would be interested in.


End file.
